B
B''' is a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He is placed on the Toxic Rats. Coverage B makes his first appearance is in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! on the boat that is bringing the thirteen new contestants in for a new season of Total Drama. He is first seen with Dawn, who compliments him on his "purplish-green aura." After Chris blows up the boat that the new contestants are on, B appears to rescue Cameron as he walks out of the water with him standing on his head. Cameron clings on to B's back during the race that determines the two teams, in which B arrives fifth and is put on the Toxic Rats. B's intellect is seen later in the first challenge of the season, cutting down your respective team's totem and racing down a hill to the two cabins before the bomb put on each totem explodes, when he manages to perfectly balance the six other members of his team perfectly on top of each other in order for Dakota to saw down the Rats' totem. Although he remains silent during the challenge (and all the episode), B manages to communicate with his team by signaling them to lean forward in order to make their totem go faster. Although his team is the first to arrive at the bottom of the hill, their cabin ends up exploding thanks to the Mutant Maggots, causing them to lose the challenge. B is later seen looking disapprovingly at Staci, seemingly tired at her endless chatter. In the first Campfire Ceremony of the season, B receives the second marshmallow, signaling that he's safe and can stay for another episode. In Truth or Laser Shark, B wakes up at the same time as the rest of the contestants. Once Anne Maria asks him the challenge, he simply shrugs. During the "getting to know you trivia game," it is revealed that "B" is actually just an abbreviation for his real name, Beverly, which he is embarrassed about. During the "Mad Skills Obstacle Course" relay race, B has to pass two mutated beavers. Although he falls into the mud containing the mutated beavers, he manages to outsmart them by quickly building a female beaver out of the mud in the area. Afterward, he manages to pass his team's mascot, which was a supposedly toxic rat, to Sam. After his team loses the challenge, B ends up in the final two along with Dakota. However, he ends up safe after Dakota receives the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom and not him. During the first challenge in Ice Ice Baby, B contemplates the pile of random junk provided to help all the contestants climb the cliff. Using a chair, a compressed canister, lots of rope and a bit of wiring, B launches himself and his team up to the top, beating out the Maggots and winning the first half of the challenge. During the second half, he finds a large slab of ice and carves out a reflective surface to melt the nicer fort opposite. Scott, fearing that they will win the challenge, knocks down the sheet, melting his own team's fort and allowing the revelation of Mike having their flag. Before the vote, Scott convinces the other teammates to vote B off, mostly by spreading lies and B not being able to speak for himself. His toxic marshmallow falls down and melts into the soil. He climbs into the Hurl of Shame and just as it seems like he's going to say something, Chris declares it's too late and ejects him from the island. Design Silent B was the only characters to be absent from the original 12-contestant line up. He was revealed in a black and white computer screen of the contestants of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. His design consist of a long white t-shirt, over a dark orange sweater and over a black coat, teal shorts, an orange cap, gold earrings, white socks and tan shoes. Total Drama Online Interview *'''Q: What’s your best quality? A': ... *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': ... *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': ... *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': ... *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': ... *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': ... *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': ... *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': ... *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: ... Audition Tape In B's audition, he doesn't speak at all, but he is shown getting ready with the help of his robotic chair, then he is shown to be looking at his robotic brother. As soon as he is going to start speaking for his audition, his camera battery died, causing him not to speak. View B's audition for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Trivia *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Silent B is described as a strong, silent genius. *It is unknown why Silent B wasn't shown in the original character designs. **This may be because he was not planned for the original concept. *Lightning and him so far are the only males to wear earrings this season. *His design highly resembles past contestant DJ's Camp TV design, which is also one of the past interns from the show. *Silent B does not answer any questions in his biography. *B is the only contestant to never talk. Instead he uses signals. *Despite being as heavy as Owen, B is very athletic as he is able to front flip in the air with relative ease. *B is the first male in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island to be eliminated. *It is revealed in the third episode that B can't talk, but can scream. *B was never given a voice actor, due to his non-talking persona. *B is the first male to be eliminated in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island because of Scott. *Unlike the other contestants,B did appear in Total Drama Action Gallery Silent B (Total Drama Online)-1-.png Image:SilentBTDROTI.png|Silent B is revealed during the Total Drama World Tour finale trailer seen. Image:bpromo.png Tdri silentb 174x252-1-.png BeverlyEliminated.png 640px-B in the TDRI intro-1-.png|B in the Total Drama: Revenge of the Island intro. 640px-Cameron on b-1-.png|B rescuing Cameron from drowning. Image:34hdiqg.jpg.png|Silent B is seen on the beach with the other contestants Image:Running.png|Silent B, with Cameron on his back, is seen running with the other contestants. Down1-1-.png|Sam complimenting B for his plan to cut down the totem pole. Image:Ratsracing.jpg|Silent B is shown with his team. Image:455px-TDRIpic7.png|Silent B is shown with his team. B gets his first marshmallow in TDRI-1-.png|B getting his first marshmallow. B confused-1-.png|B shrugs in confusion. Truth2-1-.png|B versus Zoey. 640px-Bbeaver-1-.png|B distracts the Giant Beavers by making a fake female beaver. 548102 336034169786168 944693785 n-1-.jpg|B is worried that he may be voted off. Truth or Laser Shark (4)-1-.png|The bottom two ends up being B and Dakota. Image:Pic2.JPG|Silent B is seen with the others. Image:Pic3.JPG|Silent B, along with Dawn, Zoey, Jo, and Mike, see a toilet flying at them... Image:Toiletdodging.png|...so they dodge it. Image:TDR 081 PO253 P1-copy.jpg|Silent B, along with Sam, Lightning and Dawn, are seen sitting on a couch, which happens to be on Chef. Iceicebaby14-1-.png|Thanks to B, the Toxic Rats win the first part of the challenge. Image:Cheering.png|Silent B, along with Sam, Dawn, and Lightning, are cheering. Image:Bsknives.png|Silent B pulls sculpting tools out of his coat. 640px-B eliminated-1-.png|B is eliminated. 640px-BMarshmallow-1-.jpg|B is the first male to receive the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom. Iceicebaby24-1-.png|B takes the Hurl of Shame. Pat ep 13 (1).PNG|B and Dawn in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown See Also Category:Male Contestants Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Toxic Rats Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Silent Characters Category:Quiet Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Clever Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Brainy Characters Category:Non-Speaking Characters